


What I Would Give to be with You

by PerculiarPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Little Mermaid AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but very gay, oblivious lesbian weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: After escaping her family for a little bit Weiss finds herself saving a pair of siblings from a shipwreck. Unfortunately her attempt to leave before one of them wakes up flops and she's become quite attached to the girl she saved. But how far will she go to stay with her?It's a little mermaid au so if that peeks your interests maybe consider checkin this out! :))
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	1. Song from the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord am I bad at writing the summaries for these dang stories. Anyways, I've had this au in my brain for a while so I'm glad to finally have it out of my head. I really hope you enjoy it!! I'm having a lot of fun with this au!!
> 
> Also, I am working on the silent diamond caper, just wanted to try writing a longer RWBY fanfic!!

Weiss stared out into the sea of people as she finished her song, all eyes were on her as she bowed. Applause rang throughout the theater, expressing how pleased the audience was by her performance. The slowly closing curtains finally collided, blocking off the audience’s view of her. Weiss let out a soft sigh before immediately making her way towards the exit, barely able to hear her father shouting her name as the door closed.  


Weiss glanced around the rather empty streets of Atlas, there were maybe two or three people out at this time of night. Weiss swam through the streets, barely drawing any attention from the other merfolk out at this time of night. After all, who was going to question the princess.  


Weiss stared out at the open ocean in front of her. Unlike the bright streets of Atlas, it was dark and full of mystery. From where she was she could feel the gentle current flowing through her alabaster hair. The moon shining through the water shimmered off of her tails scales, making Weiss look as if she was glowing in the darkness.  


Weiss took a deep breath, then just as she was about to go further into the dark ocean she heard a familiar voice calling to her. She turned to see Winter approaching rather quickly. Weiss sighed knowing that she wouldn’t get to go any further than she already was now that Winter was there.  


“Weiss,” Winter called again now that she was much closer.  


“Winter,” Weiss responded in a neutral tone.  


“Why are you here? Father was furious that you left when you did,” Winter explained in a slightly annoyed tone.  


“That’s not surprising, father’s always furious,” Weiss stated as she focused on the shadowy sea before her.  


“Weiss, that’s not the point, why can’t you take this seriously,” Winter groaned softly.  


“Simple. I’m used to it. What’s the point of taking his anger seriously when no matter what he’ll find something to be upset over,” the younger mermaid shot back coldly. Winter stared at her for a moment before her eyes lowered to the floor in defeat.  


“I’m sorry,” the older sister said, voice full of sincerity. “I know since I left you’ve had a tough time, but I am still here for you. I know it’s not much at this point but I still want you to know that.” Weiss looked her sister over, she was surprised at how vulnerable Winter seemed right now. She was being honest with Weiss and the younger woman had to respect her for that.  


“I’m sorry for being cold Winter,” Weiss sighed. “Concerts tend to rub my scales the wrong way. Please don’t take it personally.” Winter finally looked up from the ground, a smile stretching across her face as she nodded.  


“Alright. Thank you, Weiss,” the older mermaid responded happily. “Now then, we should head back. If we get home fast enough we might be able to avoid, at least for tonight that is.” The younger of the two nodded and followed Winter away from the edge of the city. Her heart ached slightly, but she already had a plan for that.  


The two sisters made it back to their home rather quickly, Winter closed the door as quietly as she could. She silently hoped that it wouldn’t alert their father, if he was home that is. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was already expecting them as he was perched at the banister leading to their rooms. His eyes moved from Winter to Weiss, anger flaring briefly before being concealed by false concern.  


“Weiss, where were you? Some of my acquaintances were quite eager to meet you. Then you up and vanish,” Jacques stated in an unsettlingly calm tone as he approached the smaller mermaid. Weiss stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for her father to continue. Once certain he had finished his thought she spoke.  


“I went out to get some fresh air,” Weiss bluffed easily. “I’m sorry for not returning in a timely manner, father.” Jacques glared at her briefly before rolling his eyes.  


“Fine, whatever, you’ll have an opportunity to meet them at tomorrow's soiree anyways,” he stated. “I expect you to be there on time. Do you understand, young lady?” Weiss robotically nodded, no emotion being shown on her face as she did so. It was pointless to argue with her father, he would get his way anyway. “Good,” Jacques finished before gliding towards his room. They heard the master bedroom’s door close, they both sighed at that. Winter turned to Weiss, she went to put a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder but Weiss moved before she could.  


“Good night Winter. See you tomorrow,” Weiss said as she swam towards her room.  


“Night,” Winter responded sadly before turning towards her own room.  


Weiss entered her bedroom, doing her best to be very quiet. Weiss’s bedroom was, as expected, quite nice. A large queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, white sheets covering the slightly tattered mattress. To the left side of her bed was a vanity that was carved out of the rocky wall, a large piece of glass being placed in the center of it. To the right of the bed was a large bookshelf she insisted on getting from a shipwreck she had been exploring. The shelf was currently rather empty, only having a few books on it. The books themselves were clearly worn after being underwater for who knows how long.  


Weiss closed her door then locked it and pressed her ear to it, after a moment she heard Winter’s door shut. Weiss nodded and swam over to her bookshelf. She leaned against its side and, after a few good pushes, she was able to move it. She glared at her door before swimming through the now revealed tunnel she had made a few years back, with the help of Klein that is.  


After a few minutes, Weiss emerged from the end of the tunnel, now out of her father’s house and Atlas all together. She glanced back, briefly contemplating whether or not she should do this before swimming away. She swam for maybe fifteen minutes before arriving at her destination. She peaked out of the water, her eyes locking onto a secluded part of the beach.  


The beach was surrounded by smooth weathered rocks which kept boats from getting too close to it. Smooth rocks also happened to be what the sand sat on top of, meaning Weiss typically had to climb onto the rocks before she could get to the sand. On the bright side, she didn’t have to drag herself down the shore to get back to the water.  


As usual, it was completely empty with no signs of being disturbed by any humans. In the many times she had come to this beach she never saw a single human at her beach. By this point, she figured that they probably couldn’t get to it.  


Weiss swam closer to the beach, after glancing around one more time she pulled herself out of the water and onto the sandy shore. She loved how warm the sand always felt compared to the icy waters of Atlas. Her alice blue eyes slowly traveled from the ground to the stars shining above her. She smiled at its beauty. She loved seeing the night sky unwarped by the rolling waves that her usual view provided. Weiss allowed herself to fall back onto the pleasant sand as she stared at the starry blanket above her.  


To Weiss’s surprise, she started humming softly as the music seemed to fill her soul while she laid on the beach. Soon the humming shifted to quiet singing, something she rarely did for herself anymore. Singing had become something Weiss associated with her father by this point. Her concerts were for his gain rather than her enjoyment, so the fact that she had the urge to just sing while staring at the stars above shocked the young mermaid. But instead of repressing her voice, Weiss just let herself sing. She let the lyrics flow through her, the melody overtaking her as her voice raised. She sat up, music coursing through her body, and passion filling her voice.  


She eventually came to the end of her ballad, a smile plastered on her face, and tears spilling out of her shining eyes. It felt so good to sing alone, and for herself. No pressure to impress anyone, no glaring eyes judging her, no annoying suitors, and no Jacques. Just her and her song.  


Weiss jumped as she heard the sound of something slipping on a rock nearby. The young mermaid immediately dived into the cold ocean, fear gripping her as she stared at the warped moon above. ‘What was that? That wasn’t a human was it,’ Weiss thought as panic surged through her. ‘It couldn’t have been, humans can’t get to that part of the beach….right?’ Weiss shook her head as worry filled her thoughts as she made her way home. Swimming away from the secluded beach, and the awestruck young woman in an oversized red hoodie staring out to the calm sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the song vague mainly bc I didn't know which song she would be singing at the end of this. In my notes it's Mirror Mirror, but like I don't think that'd fit the mood of the scene now that I wrote it.
> 
> Also, the note for the ending scene is, and I quote, "While there Weiss sings Mirror Mirror cause fuck you she’s emotional and it’s a good song to sing when you’re emotional." Why am I so aggressive towards myself in my notes!?
> 
> Idk! Let me know what you think! And constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading!!


	2. Weiss Schnee

Ruby stared out into the open sea before her, grey clouds covered the night sky above her family's boat. It had been three weeks since she had seen the mermaid singing her heart out on the beach. Since that night, Ruby had traveled to that secluded portion beach every day. She had been hoping she’d get to see her again, maybe even talk to her if she was lucky. Ruby sighed softly as she let her head fall into her crossed arms that were resting on the railing. It was a chilly night so Ruby had chosen to wear a black tee-shirt with black jeans and a beanie. Her red hoodie was currently tied around her waist since she wasn’t super cold at this point.  


“Hoping to see that mermaid of yours, ey Rubes,” Yang asked as she wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulders. Yang was the opposite of Ruby when it came to attire, wearing a yellow tank top with brown shorts and a bomber jacket also tied around her waist. She had also decided to wear her aviators despite it being both cloudy and nighttime!  


“Maybe,” the younger sibling mumbled in a slightly annoyed tone. Yang had been teasing her about her encounter with the mermaid since Ruby had told her.  


“Oh, maybe you could introduce me to her,” the blonde said with a chuckle.  


“Yang, lay off your sister,” Qrow suggested with a smile while grabbing his third beer from the ice chest on the deck. “Let her keep dreaming about this mysterious girl she saw on the beach.”  


“I’m telling you, I saw a mermaid! I know that for a fact,” Ruby argued.  


“Uh-huh sure Rubes,” Yang retorted as she grabbed a soda. She popped the tab open and took a quick swig while Ruby desperately looked for some sort of come back.  


“I believe you, Ruby,” Tai called to his younger daughter from his position at the wheel of the boat. Yang turned to their father, confusion and disbelief painted on her face.  


“You can’t be serious, dad,” the blonde sibling stated. “She says she saw a mermaid, how can you believe that?”  


“Well it’s simple, Yang,” their father mused as his eyes drifted to the clouds above. “Your mother always believed in fantastical things, and after a while, I did too.”  


Yang stared at their dad, millions of thoughts running through her head. Her lilac eyes met Ruby’s, both seemed rather shocked at that statement. After a moment of silence, the blonde sister nodded and sighed. “Guess that makes sense, mom was always into magic,” Yang admitted as she took a small sip of her soda.  


Ruby gently pulled her beanie off, holding it in her hands as she stared at the silver pin that she had put on it. The pin itself was of a flaming rose, which was the logo of her parent’s bakery. There were only four pins made, one of each family member. Ruby stared at the glimmering piece of metal for one last time before putting her cap back on.  


Ruby’s thoughts were pulled away from her mom as a loud boom of thunder erupted above them.  


“I thought you said the storm wasn’t going to hit until tomorrow morning,” Yang asked in slight confusion.  


“That’s what the radio said,” Qrow groaned as he began to pack up. “Looks like it was wrong.”  


“Ya think,” Yang shot back, rushing to her uncle's side to help him put away the ice chest.  


Ruby pulled her hoodie over her black tee shirt as another boom of thunder rang out, the sea becoming progressively rougher by the minute.  


“Dad we need to go,” Yang shouted as she pulled her brown bomber jacket on. He nodded and put the boat into drive. Lightning flashed in the distance, still a little too close for comfort in Ruby’s opinion. Another boom of thunder roared as the boat started to speed towards the shore. The younger sibling glanced at her sister, who was staring intently at the clouds above. Rain was now pouring out of the clouds, the wind from the boats speed leaving all the members of the family freezing.  


A massive wave struck the side of the boat, the force of the wave toppled the small ship over, plunging the family member into the shadowy abyss. Ruby forced her eyes to open, quickly scanning her surroundings. It was terribly dark, making it rather difficult to see anything from a distance. On top of that, she couldn’t tell how far she was from the surface. She shook her head and started swimming, hoping she could get there before she ran out of breath. Unfortunately, that task was much more difficult than she had expected. She was losing energy the more she swam and she noticed her vision fading only a few strokes in. Ruby tried to push herself, she tried to keep swimming, but the darkness was closing in. Her consciousness was slipping and her energy was draining until finally, everything faded away into nothingness.  


Ruby coughed, as her eyes fluttered open sleepily, that is until she took in her surroundings. It was still night, meaning she hadn’t been passed out for too long maybe, and she was on the secluded part of the beach. The sand beneath her hands was warm, despite it still being rather dark out. The storm clouds had moved away by this point, revealing the glittering stars above. She felt something pressing against her heart, eyes drifting down to see a rather shocking sight.  


It was her, the mermaid Ruby had spotted, pressing her ear to the dark-haired girl's chest in an attempt to hear her heartbeat.  


“It’s you,” Ruby gasped. The white-haired woman immediately sat up, fear swirling in her alice blue eyes. “Y-you saved my life,” Ruby gaped as she took in the woman before her.  


She was quite beautiful, to put it simply. She was pretty pale, her complexion being similar to a porcelain doll’s. Snow white hair flowed down her body like a river and was very clearly cared for by the way it shined. Ruby finally noticed white and icy blue scales that seemed to decorate her cheeks and arms. To the sides of her neck were what appeared to be gills, which made sense since she lived underwater Ruby thought. Though oddly enough they seemed as if they were closed.  


The woman before Ruby simply stared at her silently before turning to dive back into the ocean. The dark-haired girl grabbed her arm gently before she could leave, “wait, please! I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you.” They were quiet for a moment, then the dark-haired girl heard a soft voice respond.  


“I-I have to go. I’m not even supposed to interact with humans,” the pale woman explained in a panicked voice.  


“Really? Why is that,” Ruby asked, genuinely curious.  


“I-I don’t know, that’s just what we’re told. We aren’t really allowed to save people either,” the mermaid continued. “And yet here I am.”  


“Well, I appreciate you saving me,” Ruby said with a small smile that morphed into a worried expression as she thought back to her family. “Do you know what happened to the rest of my family?”  


“They were taken by an orange boat with a white plus on it,” the mermaid recounted, finally turning back to face Ruby for the first time since she tried running.  


“They were taken by a rescue boat? That’s a relief,” the dark-haired girl sighed.  


“I suppose if that’s what that boat was. I would’ve left you with them, but there were far too many humans around,” the pale girl explained.  


“So that’s why you took me here,” Ruby concluded with a smile.  


“That would be correct, now can I have my hand back so I can leave,” the other girl asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.  


“Wait, but I want to repay you for saving my life,” the dark-haired girl stated with a smile.  


“That’s not necessary,” the mermaid claimed as she struggled to attempt to pull her hand out of Ruby’s.  


“I insist! I’ll be waiting for you here at dusk,” the silver-eyed girl proclaimed.  


“Fine, uh,- what’s your name?”  


“Oh right! It’s Ruby, Ruby Rose,” Ruby finished with an even brighter smile.  


“Alright Ruby Rose, now can I please leave before someone sees me,” the mermaid asked once again.  


“Oh yeah,” Ruby nodded, finally letting go of the other girl's arm who immediately dived into the sea. She watched as the mermaid disappeared into the dark ocean before standing up finally. Ruby walked over to the small hidden path that led back to the main beach, but then paused as she heard, “it’s Weiss by the way.” Ruby turned to see Weiss leaning on one of the smooth rocks near the beach, “my name. It’s Weiss Schnee.”  


Ruby smiled and said, “Alright Weiss, see ya later.”  


“Yes, well, good day,” Weiss muttered before once again disappearing into the water. Ruby nodded happily and began making her trek back to her home.  


Meanwhile, Weiss watched Ruby depart behind a rock, silently wondering why she was still here. She should just leave and never return to this beach, but she didn’t. Instead, here she was, hiding behind one of the farther rocks, watching the human she just saved leave. ‘She’s a fool if she thinks I’m going to return to this beach’ Weiss thought to herself as she allowed her body to sink into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue If you can't tell I kinda love writing dialogue :))
> 
> So I kinda don't like how people usually have Yang be kinda distant when it comes to Summer since she's not biologically related. I like to think Yang considers Summer her mom while Raven is just her biological mother. I mean, we can assume Summer was around when Yang was a child since Tai's entire team seemed close before Raven left. Or at least that's how I interpreted it. Plus Summer doesn't seem like the type of person to shy away from helping her teammate take care of their newborn/ young baby. If Summer's personality is close to Ruby's that is, which it seems to be from the way they talk about Summer. Idk, I just prefer writing Yang being as close to Summer as Ruby is.
> 
> Moving onto Mermaids. In my head, I always kinda assumed they had lungs and gills since they've always been depicted as able to stay out of the water for a little bit. So yeah, mermaid's gills close and open depending on if they're out of water or not.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!! I appreciate it!! And constructive criticisms always welcomed :))


	3. Risk and Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K before I get into this chapter I want to tell you all that I really appreciate all of you lovely readers. Also, updates after this point are going to be a bit slow. I'll talk more about this in the notes at the end of the chapter. Anyways please enjoy!!

‘So why I am here again,’ Weiss silently asked herself as she swam towards her beach. She pulled herself onto the sandy land, allowing her cold body to lay back onto the warm sand. The sun was barely setting when she had arrived, painting the sky in brilliant shades of orange and red. Weiss sighed as she stared at the clouds above her, genuinely taken aback by how gorgeous the sky looked at this time.  


A thump behind her drew her attention, as she sat up. Standing behind her was a very surprised Ruby who had just dropped her picnic basket on the ground. Weiss giggled softly despite herself.  


“Y-you came,” Ruby shouted happily as she picked up the dropped item.  


“You asked me to come back, remember,” Weiss retorted.  


“Well, yeah, but I kinda figured you wouldn’t, I guess,” Ruby admitted in shock. “I mean, you said talking to me was a bad thing.”  


“It is, but I’d be in trouble anyway by this point,” Weiss explained. “After all, we’re not supposed to save humans either.”  


“Right, thanks for that,” Ruby paused as she took a seat next to Weiss. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you save me anyways?”  


“Letting people drown isn’t really something I’d like to experience,” the mermaid stated easily. “Besides, saving two people is in my capabilities.”  


“Two people,” Ruby questioned.  


“Yes, you and that blonde girl. You were thrown pretty deep into the ocean,” Weiss explained. “She was closer to the surface so I went after her first. But by the time I reached you that boat had arrived.”  


“Blonde….you saved Yang too,” Ruby asked in shock. “So basically we’re still alive because of you?”  


“I suppose,” Weiss shrugged then felt Ruby pull her into a rather tight hug.  


“Thank you, thank you so much Weiss,” the dark hair girl whimpered. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you…. just thank you.” Weiss cautiously patted Ruby’s back, clearly not familiar with comforting people.  


“Uh right, happy to help I guess,” Weiss mumbled in confusion. They separated from the hug as Ruby rubbed her eyes.  


“Uh, sorry. But you know, now I definitely owe you,” the dark-haired girl stated with a smile.  


“Ruby, I already told you that’s not necessary,” Weiss argued.  


“Nope,” Ruby retorted while popping the ‘p.’  


“Nope,” the mermaid questioned.  


“Nope. You literally saved my life and Yang’s life! I have to pay you back somehow,” the human girl declared. Weiss stared at the other girl for a moment, trying to understand her. After a little bit, Weiss sighed.  


“Fine, If you insist,” she groaned.  


“Yes! So is there anything you want,” Ruby inquired with a smile.  


“Well, I like books,” Weiss admitted.  


“Oh, is that why you know so much about us humans,” the dark-haired girl asked as she pulled two items that looked to be some sort of meat slipped in between two pieces of bread with something orange and something that looked like seaweed on top of the meat. She offered one to Weiss who politely declined her offer before continuing her thought.  


“Well, I suppose it is,” Weiss said thoughtfully. “I’ve always been interested in human culture, I guess I just subconsciously searched for knowledge on it. There’s not a lot of writings about you in the libraries of my home, so I often have to search in shipwrecks and hope for the best.”  


“Mermaids have libraries,” Ruby questioned in a shocked tone.  


“Well yes,” Weiss began. “Though, our ‘books’ aren’t made of paper for pretty obvious reasons.”  


“Right, so what are they made of?”  


“Well most of them are made from seaweed and sand dollars,” Weiss explained. “Earlier books had words carved into the pages rather than written words.”  


“Woah, that sounds so cool,” Ruby commented with an excited glimmer in her silver eyes.  


“Yes, well, unfortunately, none of them have much information on human society,” the mermaid sighed.  


“Well, you better get ready cause I’ll bring you so many books when we meet up next time,” Ruby cheered happily.  


“I look forward to it,” Weiss admitted with a soft smile.  


“Great! Oh, and I can introduce you to Zwei too since he likes being on the beach,” the dark hair girl suggested as she finished her food.  


“Zwei,” Weiss asked nervously.  


“Yeah! My dog….. You know what a dog is right,” Ruby asked.  


“Of course I know what a dog is,” Weiss stated. “They’re those four-legged creatures with floppy ears and long golden hair. Obviously.” Weiss crossed her arms as she finished her recounting of the dog from the book she had read, only for her to hear Ruby giggling softly next to her. “What? Did I get something wrong?”  


“Well no,” Ruby choked out in between giggles. “You did describe a dog correctly, but you only describe a breed of dog.”  


“There’s more than one type of dog,” Weiss gasped.  


“Yeah, there’s like thousands of different dog breeds,” Ruby explained.  


“Thousands,” Weiss echoed, clearly overwhelmed by that fact.  


“Yup! And tomorrow you’ll get to meet one of them,” the dark-haired girl proclaimed.  


“Tomorrow?”  


“Well yeah, if that works for you,” Ruby said happily. Weiss was taken aback, she had never hung out with someone like this before. Sure she had friends back in school, but once she started training to be the next leader of Atlas they seemed to drift away from her. Then they were gone, and Weiss was alone. Since then the only people she could consider her friends were her siblings, even then Winter was often too busy to hang out with and Whitley rarely ever spoke to her.  


Then there was Ruby, the girl who she just barely met. The girl who seemed dead set on becoming her friend, despite just meeting her. The princess found herself nodding softly, maybe this was risky, and maybe this was a terrible idea. But Weiss decided it was worth it, even if it only lasted for a little bit.  


“Tomorrow sounds fine,” Weiss finally spoke.  


“Great,” Ruby exclaimed happily.  


“Yes, well I best be on my way. My father will start getting suspicious if I don’t get back by dinner,” the mermaid explained.  


“Alright, see you tomorrow Weiss,” Ruby beamed.  


“Yes, see you tomorrow Ruby,” Weiss affirmed before diving back into the ocean, excitement filling her soul as she thought about her next meeting with Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah I kind thought Weiss being interested in humans made sense mainly because she seems like the type of person who just wants to know everything she can about any topic! Also, thought that'd she'd only see like one type of dog, maybe from a dictionary she found? Idk, just thought the interaction was funny so I kept it.
> 
> Also, yeah, Weiss saved both Yang and Ruby cause I thought I'd be cool and it kinda allows me to play with some character dynamics in later chapters. And it makes Ruby pushier when it comes to repaying Weiss.
> 
> Anyways, on to the important info I mentioned earlier. So, I had chapters 1-3 written around the time I started posting this fanfic, which is why I was able to post them so quickly. Now with school starting up, I'm going to be pretty busy. I will try and get out the next chapter as soon as I can but it may take some time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! As always, Constructive criticism always welcomed!!


	4. Books and sweets on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just uber busy!
> 
> Anyways more whiterose stuffs so please enjoy :>

Zwei happily followed Ruby around the kitchen as she prepared herself some food for her meeting with Weiss. She would’ve made something for the white-haired mermaid but she picked up pretty quickly that Weiss didn’t really know what human food looked like. She giggled to herself as she slipped the sandwich she had been making into a plastic bag before shoving it into her backpack.  
“Wow you’re oddly chipper today,” Yang commented from the doorway. “What’s got you more excited than usual?”  


“Nothing,” Ruby answered nonchalantly. She knew how her sister would react if she told her the truth. She could only handle so much of Yang’s teasing.  


“Ooooh, could it be you’re meeting up with a girl,” Yang inquired with a smirk as she slipped past Ruby to get a drink from the fridge.  


“Maybe I am,” the younger of the two retorted with a giddy smile plastered on her face.  


“Oooh, and who might this girl be,” the blonde asked while leaning onto the counter next to her sister. “Friend from school?”  


“No, it’s just the cool girl I met on the beach,” Ruby explained as she placed the plate she had been using into the dishwasher.  


“Oh yeah, the one you kept going on and on about last night,” the blonde nodded. “Hey, you should bring her over for dinner sometime. I’d like to meet my baby sister’s new bestie.”  
“Uh I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ruby said nervously.  


“What? Why not,” The older of the two asked, genuinely curious.  


“Because she’s, uh,” the redhead paused, attempting to come up with something plausible. “She’s really shy. Heck, we don’t even meet each other on the main beach because of how, uh, shy she is.”  


“Reeeally,” Yang said in a clearly skeptical tone.  


“Yup,” Ruby declared with a smile.  


“Ruby, this sounds like a ‘I totally have a girlfriend, she just lives in Canada’ excuse,” Yang explained only to be met with a very confused look from her younger sibling. “What I mean is, she sounds fake.”  


“What!? She’s not fake,” Ruby shot back. “She’s super real!” Yang raised an eyebrow at the younger girl’s words.  


“Yang,” Blake called from the living room, earning both Yang and Ruby’s attention. “Lay off your sister.”  


“Fine Fine,” Yang sighed before making her way back to the living room. She stopped in the doorway before turning back to Ruby, “I just worry about you Ruby. It’s what big sisters do. I just….. I just want the best for you.”  


Ruby was stunned by her sister’s words, not entirely sure what to make of them. She grabbed Zwei’s leash while still thinking about Yang’s words. If only Yang could meet Weiss, then she’d know that she was real, then she’d have more faith in Ruby. She finally had a friend, and she wanted Yang to know that and not have to worry as much. An idea emerged as she grabbed Zwei’s leash and latched the leash onto his collar. She bit her lip nervously, Weiss would probably say no but she had to at least ask, right? Ruby grabbed a few novels off one of the bookshelves and shoved them into her bag before leading Zwei into the garage where her and Yang’s bikes were kept. She pulled the cover off her bike and placed Zwei into the sidecar. She patted his head before putting his goggles on, then she slipped her helmet on. She sat onto her bike, taking off as soon as the garage door was open.  


Before she could go to the beach she had one more stop to make. She glided through town until her silver eyes landed on her family’s bakery. She parked her bike in the back of the building then made her way to the kitchen which was currently bustling.  


From where Ruby stood she could see Nora hastily preparing some dough for what looked to be pies. On the other side of the kitchen, Pyrrha was pulling out a fresh batch of banana bread from the oven. She placed the tray down then noticed the small redhead and gave her a little wave with her signature friendly smile before getting back to work. Beside Nora was Ren who was hyper-focused on the cake he was decorating. From what Ruby could see he was working on rather elegant and complicated looking flowers.  


“Ruby,” Tai called with a smile. The redhead trotted over to her father with a bright grin. “I was wondering when you’d show up. Here, made em just like you asked,” he proclaimed happily as he handed her a small box.  


“Thanks dad,” she beamed as she pulled her dad into a hug.  


“Of course kiddo,” Tai chuckled.  


“Alrighty then, I’m off,” Ruby said as she strolled over to the door while placing the small box delicately into her bag. “Bye guys! See ya later!”  


She waved to the rather busy employees as she slipped out the door then hopped on her bike and raced towards the beach. She once again parked her bike then helped Zwei out of the sidecar. She took off his goggles and her helmet, placing them into a compartment in her bike then guided Zwei to the path they were to take.  


It wasn’t long before she spotted a familiar mermaid perched on the warm sand. Ruby sighed softly as a gentle smile curled on her lips, Weiss was truly too beautiful for words. The sun glimmering off her white hair and scales was truly stunning and the redhead silently wished she could just stare at her beauty all the time. Zwei barked excitedly, alerting the mermaid to their presence, and pulled Ruby back to reality.  


Weiss turned to them nervously then relaxed once her eyes met Ruby’s, her eyes slowly lowered to the very excited canine trotting up to her. She tensed once again, clearly not sure what to do with the small dog happily panting in front of her.  


“This would be Zwei, don’t worry, he’s super friendly,” Ruby reassured her as she sat down next to Weiss.  


“Oh, that’s good to know,” the white-haired mermaid nodded. Zwei plopped down on the other side of Weiss, staring at her expectantly.  


“He wants you to pet him,” the redhead explained to the very confused woman next to her.  


“Pet,” Weiss repeated in a perplexed tone.  


“Yup,” Ruby confirmed while popping the ‘p’. Weiss was still clearly nervous so the younger of the two decided to show her what she meant. “Can I have your hand for a sec,” Ruby asked. The pale woman cautiously offered her hand to the red-themed woman who carefully took it and slowly held it out to Zwei. Weiss jumped softly as the small dog sniffed her hand briefly before nuzzling into it. The mermaid gasped as she watched Zwei scoot closer to her. She ran her hand over his head as he laid it onto her lap, earning a soft giggle from the smaller woman. “He likes you,” Ruby announced happily.  


“He’s very soft,” Weiss mused. “So he’s really a dog?”  


“Yes Weiss,” the redhead giggled as she began to dig through her bag. “He’s a corgi though, the dog you described yesterday would be a golden retriever.”  


“But he looks so different from the one I’ve seen,” the pale woman argued. “He’s so much cuter,” she cooed while scratching behind Zwei’s ears. He barked happily as she continued to faun over the corgi.  


“I’m glad you like him, I was scared you two wouldn’t get along,” Ruby admitted as she pulled one of the books out of her bag.  


“Why wouldn’t we get along,” Weiss inquired.  


“I dunno, I think it was just nerves getting the best of me,” the redhead explained with a small smile. “Oh and check out what I brought you! Found it tucked at the back of my bookshelf,” Ruby said as she handed Weiss the book she had brought. “It’s a history book my dad used back when he was a teacher. Apparently, it’s got a lot of cool facts about certain regions.”  


“Wow, thank you Ruby,” Weiss beamed as she took the book.  


“Ah don’t mention it, It’s not much but I hope it’ll tie you over while I find you something really good,” Ruby chuckled.  


“What do you mean? I think this is perfect Ruby,” Weiss assured in a slightly confused tone.  


“I’m glad you like it but I just feel like it’s not enough. You saved me and my sister’s life, Weiss, you deserve more,” the redhead explained.  


“Oh Please, your company is enough already,” the pale mermaid stated with a smirk.  


“Awww Weiss,” Ruby gasped before pulling Weiss into a tight hug. “You’re the sweetest.”  


“I-I don’t know about that,” the white-haired woman stuttered.  


“Oh! I also got you something sweet,” Ruby remembered as she broke the hug and dug through her bag. “Ah-ha here it is,” she exclaimed as she pulled the box her dad had given her out of her backpack. She held the box up to Weiss and opened it to reveal a gorgeous eclair decorated with snowflake-like shapes across the top of it.  


“Oh, it’s very pretty,” Weiss said with a smile.  


“I’m glad you like it,” Ruby smiled. She waited a few moments before finally asking, “Weiss you know this is food right?”  


“I-it is,” Weiss gasped, clearly baffled by the concept that it could be consumed.  


“Yeah, don’t mermaids have, like, dessert,” Ruby inquired, dread clinging to her voice as she spoke.  


“Well we do but they look nothing like that,” Wiess explained as she placed the book to the side.  


“What!? Now you have to try this,” the redhead stated. “Er well, at least have a bite.”  


“Alright, I’ll have a bite,” the place mermaid agreed before delicately picking up the pastry. She slowly bit into the soft dessert before pausing as the sweetness coursed through her taste buds.  


“How is it? If it’s too sweet just tell me and I’ll get you something less sweet the next time I come,” Ruby rambled nervously.  


"It’s delicious,” Weiss beamed after swallowing. “This is the best dessert I’ve ever had!”  


“I’ll have to bring another one next time,” Ruby stated with a smile. “Or maybe I could bring cookies instead?”  


“What are cookies,” Weiss asked with a gleam of excitement in her alice blue eyes.  


“You don’t know what cookies are,” Ruby gasped with a pained look. “Oh, I’m definitely gonna bring them next time.”  


“I look forward to trying these cookies,” Weiss said with a smile.  


“Good, cause cookies are the best,” Ruby exclaimed as she laid back on the beach. She glanced at Weiss who took another bite of the eclair, once again savoring the taste of the sweet treat. Ruby took a deep breath before asking, “Weiss? Can I introduce you to my sister?”  
Weiss froze as Ruby’s words sunk in, “What?”  


“I asked-”  


“I know what you asked, but why are you asking,” Weiss inquired nervously. “Ruby you knowing mermaids exist is already dangerous for both of us. I-I don’t think it would be a good idea-”  


“I know but Yang is worried about me cause you’re my only friend and she doesn’t think that you’re, like, a real person. So I thought if she met you, she’d be less worried I guess,” Ruby sighed. Weiss was silent as Ruby drew in the sand nervously. She was going to say no, Ruby knew this but she had to ask anyway. She just didn’t know what to-  


“Is…..is Yang trustworthy,” Weiss finally asked. Ruby’s eyes drifted towards the mermaid as hope sparked in her heart. Ruby was completely silent for a moment out of pure shock before nodding softly.  


“Yeah she is,” She answered in a serious tone while sitting up slowly. Weiss refused to look at her, shaking her head softly as she mumbled something to herself.  


“Alright,” the mermaid finally declared as she turned to face Ruby. “If you say she’s trustworthy then I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting her.”  


Ruby stared at Weiss, before saying, “Weiss if you aren’t okay with meeting her then you don’t have to. It’s totally okay.”  


“I appreciate it Ruby, but I’ve made my decision,” the white-haired mermaid stated in a resolute tone. “I’d be honored to meet your sister.”  


“I….. Alright, then is it okay if she joins us tomorrow,” the redhead asked nervously.  


“Sounds good,” Weiss nodded before her alice blue eyes drifted to the sky. “I should probably get going. I have rehearsals tonight.”  


“Rehearsals,” Ruby inquired.  


“Yes, Father has me put on concerts often. Helps his reputation. That and gets more suitors interested in me,” Weiss groaned as she spoke.  


“Oh, uh, that sucks,” Ruby stated, genuinely not sure how to respond to that.  


“Indeed, but it’s my responsibility, so I grin and bear it for now,” the white-haired woman sighed. “Anyways, I must be going,” Weiss said as finished the eclair and placed the book she had received behind a rock farther up on the shore before slipping into the water. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ruby, have a good night and I’m sorry our meeting was shorter than usual.”  


“It’s okay Weiss, see ya tomorrow,” Ruby confirmed with a bright smile.  


Weiss smiled back, a sadness swirled in her eyes as she dived deeper into the ocean. Ruby sighed as she thought about tomorrow, she really hoped everything would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some caring older sis.
> 
> Can't wait to write the next chapter! Cause were going to be gettin into some juicy stuff soon >:))
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Constructive criticisms always welcomed :>


End file.
